


It's Only Murder.

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I still want to do a bigger fic for this, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, This drabble stuck with me through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Tsukishima Kei. Sentence: Death.Nishinoya's mother always knew that boy was trouble.





	It's Only Murder.

It had been 14 years since they had passed the law. Homosexuality is a sin punishable by death, were the words that had been published initially, back when Nishinoya Yuu had been only a young child.

It hadn’t meant anything back then, he had been young and unknowing. Now however, he hated it. 

He had lost count of how many nights he’d stayed up, simply lying in bed and contemplating where his life had gone wrong. Why he hadn’t been attracted to females in the slightest? Why make his family worry that he’d remain single his whole life because he couldn’t tell them that he was in a relationship? 

A relationship with one of the most sarcastic people in their small town, of course. A relationship with another man. 

Tsukishima Kei had been almost a blessing to Nishinoya, if you considered sarcasm and family issues as a blessing. They’d been together for nearly eight months without being caught. Those eight months had been blissful though. 

The few times he’d had the other male stay over for the night, the day trips to the neighbouring township where there were no laws that could get them killed. They had planned to move there one day when they were both old enough, the idea had made all the stress seem slightly more worth the wait. 

Until now. 

_TSUKISHIMA KEI._  
HOMOSEXUAL.  
SENTENCED TO DEATH.  


Nishinoya felt sick as he read the flyer. He had no idea how the authorities had found out about Kei, they obviously didn’t know about him, but nothing could stop ache in his heart at the thought of it. 

The sentence was set to be carried out at before lunch that day. He had about two hours before the township would be called to the courtyard for the murder to occur. 

That  _is_  what it was after all. Murder. 

Nishinoya could only lie in bed and hope Kei was being treated decently in the holding compound. 

* * *

It was nearing lunch, the town was gathered in the courtyard, and Nishinoya had a front row seat to watching his boyfriend die. Trust his mother to have turned around and told him “I told you that boy was no good”, before pushing her way to the front with a sense of satisfaction. 

Nishinoya couldn’t bring himself to listen as the town mayor read the charges against Kei. He couldn’t bring himself to look up as they brought the blond out, pushed him to his knees and caused a yelp to escape his mouth. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look up as the axe was raised, or as the townspeople began to count down to the time of beheading. 

He only looked up as they reached the number two in their countdown. Just in time to see Kei mouth words at him. 

_I love you._


End file.
